


【互攻】Unlock Baby

by ricecake801



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecake801/pseuds/ricecake801
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【互攻】Unlock Baby

一 “我要结婚了。”

天晴湘子抬起左手，示意流星看无名指。

“挺奇怪的吧，”她感叹道，“订婚戒指居然送水晶，给我钻石啊？”

“紫色水晶也不错，衬你肤色，”流星评价道，调酒的动作依然不停，“是谁如此倒霉，娶到你做太太？”

湘子笑了，“是你对面那位啦。”

空气中有一瞬间的安静，在座数名牛郎面面相觑。

包括流星在内，所有人恐怕都在心里冒出一句：

——谜底解开了。

自湘子在蔷薇宫高调登场的那天起，便有一名神秘男客陪同。

这不合规矩，但在来客踏入门槛那一刻，流星接到董事亲自致电。

“务必让他满意。”身为店中头牌，流星一口承应。然而所有牛郎都在揣测这位仁兄是何许人也，他与湘子是什么关系？

说是家人，长相并不相似；说是湘子的追求者，却从未摆出讨好姿态。自称田中刚的客人永远端坐在酒桌对面，惜字如金，喝加冰乌龙茶。他不戴手表，结账时面对天文数字，卡刷得相当利落。

着实平和，着实诡异。后辈看不透，甚感从业艰难。流星不以为意，他见过更糟的。于是田中先生享用的茶种越来越贵，配茶的点心每日翻新，又配上蓬软靠枕、报纸杂志、古董香炉，活活在销金窟里供出一尊小佛。

如今水落石出，真相只有一个。那就是这段时间几乎半个蔷薇宫都在不遗余力，勾搭田中先生未来的老婆。

“不是田中，”被湘子点名的人，终于舍得开口。

“重新自我介绍一下，”他向流星微微颔首，“鄙姓堂本，在堂本物产做事。”

堂本物产，堂本刚。

换言之，堂本组的新任组长，堂本刚。

“失礼了。”牛郎们安静而有序地闪身。暴力组织头目面前，职场情谊荡然无存。

“啊啦，鼻头冒油，我要补粉。”唯一能够仰仗的女客，不知为何也突然离去。

流星抬手将堂本组长的茶杯斟满。“一直以来服务不周，请见谅。”

堂本嗯了一声，慢慢喝了。这之前流星认识他，却从未仔细看过他。印象里只觉得这人个子不高，秀气圆脸，蓄着长发，削肩紧腰，送客时从背后看去，和湘子简直一对姐妹花。

如今却不得不正视了，流星发现堂本有双乌沉沉的眼睛，像是燃烧殆尽的矿井。他脑子里泛起涟漪，暧昧而危险。关于堂本刚隐约是有一些传言的，可眼下不是分神的好时机。

“很少有男人陪未婚妻来俱乐部，”从业十年来头一遭，“您真是宽容。”但稍微一想，只觉出迫人的控制欲。

“安心，流星君，”堂本说，“湘子没有爱上你，只是逛烦了周围的鞋店。”

流星理解地笑了。“女人买鞋，可真令人头疼，还是坐着喝茶舒服。”

堂本没笑。“她是陪我买鞋。”

“……”

当夜照例以香槟塔收尾不提。俱乐部门口，雷克萨斯缓缓驶来，堂本为湘子打开车门。

“年底就会和她成婚，”他转身告知，“到那时为止，就麻烦你了。”

“恭喜，”流星适时地说，“届时请允许我奉上微薄心意。”

“不必。”堂本坐进车中，用指节轻叩车窗示意，再没看流星一眼。

湘子的情绪随着时间飞速恶化。

婚前忧郁？流星看在眼里，无意言及，至多指使后辈在她酒中兑水。那位未婚夫依然纵容，直到湘子开始在盥洗室逗留得过久。

“手包给我，”堂本拦住起身的女人。

是命令语调。湘子生气地拒绝，立刻被扭住手臂，痛得尖叫。

堂本左手钳制住她，右手从包内拣出装着粉末的玻璃小瓶。

“谁给你的？”堂本问湘子，他将小瓶捏碎，捻了几下，声音令屋子里所有人牙根发酸。

湘子低头不语。

“你家里的人？我的人？”堂本耐心地问，“现在说，他还能保住两条腿。”

湘子僵住，数秒钟后吐出个名字。堂本点点头，掏出手帕。

“值得吗？妆都花了。”他擦去湘子脸上泪水，松开手放她走。

蔷薇宫里鸦雀无声。堂本打开手机，按几下键，又“啪”地收起来。

“那么，”他看向流星，“香槟塔？”

事实上，如果湘子不来，流星是打算辞职引退的。

二十岁帝京大学毕业，入职大手企业，晋升，海外赴任，结婚生子，几十年后光荣退休，被妻子视为粗大垃圾（暂定可燃）。

——本应是这样一眼望到尽头，顺风顺水的人生。如果没在求职途中迷路一头扎进歌舞伎町，流星都不知道自己还有追逐刺激的天性。第一个晚上他穿着为面试购买的西装踏进风月场，翌日清晨，连衬里都被香槟的甜气浸染。

然而如今，流星开始想着抽身转行。他年轻英俊，本金雄厚，道德观念灵活多变，总能做出些事业。可偏偏有个堂本出现，不声不响扯了他一把。

好奇心卷土重来，流星一面从湘子身上努力吸金，一面动用人脉搜索关于堂本的八卦。

“更年轻的时候，堂本刚其实是很不成器的。”他们说；

“生意方面有一套，若是利润可观，也不惜动用武力。”他们说；

“男女通吃。”他们说；

“有人为这事瞧不起他，堂本和他单挑，还弄出人命。”他们说。

流星的打探很快引起注意，回应来得沉默而凶猛。信用卡统统冻结，已经预付的公寓突然到期清退，爱车在送去年检的店中被毁。他隐有所感，直到轮休日的下午独自走在东池袋，身后有人叫他本名。流星下意识应了，被拖曳到路边，饱尝老拳。

应该不止裂了肋骨。温暖阳光里，流星慢慢昏死过去。他休养半月才有力气出现在蔷薇宫，湘子大呼小叫，流星任她隔着衬衫碰触伤处，眼光移向堂本。

“你恢复得不错，”堂本点点头，“湘子很担心。”

“堂本组长呢？”流星问道，“我令您担心了么？”

“这话何从说起？”堂本挑眉，“你我并不是这种关系。”

流星没有退缩。“被打时我听见了。”他紧盯着堂本的眼睛。

“他们被吩咐过，一定不能碰我的脸。”

堂本终于笑了。

“光一君，”承认与威胁，皆是如此轻慢，“关于堂本组有什么意见，不妨对我直言。”

“我对贵组的看法，与您看待我的职业大抵相同。”

“不要误会，”堂本摆了摆手，“但我对你的工作毫不关心。”

“正是如此，”光一在沙发里坐直了，左肋末端隐隐发痛。“我感兴趣的，只有您本人。”

“哦？”堂本微微歪着头，目光自下至上，慢慢打量他。

光一听之任之，数秒之后，酒几之下，穿着皮鞋的脚滑进他双腿之间。

“被我睡也没关系吗？”堂本平静地问。


End file.
